A New Time for a New Princess
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Out of 6 girls One was chosen to remain to stay. Her name is Kagura. She was chosen to be the bride to the lord of the western lands.DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. The Choice

Enternal Mariposa:You guys are probably mad at me. For starting a new fic. Well this is my first rated M fan fic. Sorry peoples. I got my other fic in the works too. This is the remake of The Crimson Wind of Desire. I dont own Inuyasha.  
If I did. I wouldnt be writing.

He is watching us, all of us, We are like soldiers. Brick gray walls touch our delicate backs. We are prisoners hoping one of us will remain to stay. We are dressed in lavish kimonos.  
We are scared. Scared that if we do get picked. How will we act or behave. 3 of us are demons and 3 of us are humans. I am a demon along with Ayame,Kanna and myself. I am here to be chosen to break away from Naraku's grasp. I am Kagura.  
I see him staring at me and me alone from a distance. He begins to eliminate the girls one by one. Kagome,Sango,  
Ayame and Rin are eliminated

Now the Moment of choice is here. He looks at me and my sister with golden eyes. I know he will choose my sister. I begin to walk away. He notices me walking away but insted of letting me leave, he grabs my hand. I look at him. He pulls me toward him. I see my sister leaving. The lord of the western lands has chosen. He has chosen me. Oh I longed for an embrace like this. He holds me tight looking deep into my eyes like searching for a window to my soul.

Its hard to imagine that a woman like me that was created from Naraku's flesh would be the bride to the lord of the western lands. I touch his face. He has a smooth complexion with a moon at the middle of his forhead. He is Sesshomaru.  
As I touch his face,he puts his hand on my face. We stare at each other and he doesnt let me go from his embrace.

Our faces are practically touching. He pulls me closer and our lips touch. I close my eyes and put my arms around his neck wanting him more than ever. He wants me I know he does. He wraps his arms around me closer and tighter.

His tongue slowly makes its way into my mouth. This is what I've been wanting all my life. We are kissing passionatly now.  
His kiss sent a tingle of ethropia into me. I wish time could stand still. I wont have to worry about dying. I am safe now.  
We stop kissing and he begins to kiss my neck. I want him and he wants me. I moan with delight. I am waiting for him to make his mark to show people I am his.

I feel his breath on my neck. After about what had seemed like an enternity, he made his mark on my neck. " You now belong to me" Sesshomaru whispers in my ear. We take a quick walk discovering more about each other. I bearly know him and Im in love? We are walking around the castle hand in hand looking at castle's battle scars.

Enternal Mariposa:Well the next chapter will be a lemony chapter! Im only 11 and im writting a lemony chapter! Well look forward to it!

Kagura:You are sick! Me and Sesshomaru! 


	2. I want you

Chapter 2.

Enternal Mariposa:Well this is the fastest I have updated before! Hooray.! With this fan fic ill be going faster. Im also deleting Just Like Her. This fan fic is a bit better in my opionion. Please note this is a lemony chapter. Things in this chapter isnt what you would expect. I dont own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Kagura. Most of this chapter is in Kagura's pov like the second one. So enjoy!

We walk inside the castle through old rustic doors. I begin to look around again looking at my new surroundings. As I turn around my lips get locked again with Sesshomaru's.  
This kiss isnt like the one we shared moments ago. Insted his hands are at my shoulders. This kiss is more deeper.

The more I kiss him the more I feel him pushing me againest the brick clay wall when he made his choice. Sesshomaru rubs my shoulders. "I want you" Sesshomaru said in a suductive voice. He begins to take off the top layer of my kimono. We know what we want. I put my arms around his neck. He is drunk with love.

By now im moaning madly. We stop and walk to the staircase We are in the middle of the stairs and only the silky last layer of my kimono sheilds my delicate body. The staircase looked like it hadnt been used in years. I wouldnt blame him.  
He is never here. Too busy fighting Naraku or searching for him.

We finally reach the top of the grand staircase. Sesshomaru doesnt have his shirt on which reveals his muscular chest.

We walk to the end of the hallway to reveal the bed chamber.  
On the bed are silk sheets like they were just spun just moments ago. We begin to kiss again passionatly. He pushes me onto the bed kissing my neck. He begins to take off the last layer of my kimono to reveal my delicate features.

Im moaning now like mad. Never wanting him to stop. I know he truely wants me when he kisses my breasts. After that time of pleasure he locks his lips with mine again. I pull him onto me kissing as deep as I can. Our tongues mingling wanting each other more and more. We made love on the night of the new moon.

Normal Pov.

They had many nights like that. Kagura exploring his face,  
heart and soul. Sesshomaru exploring her beauty,soul and grace, They explored their bodies just a little bit more each time they made love. Sesshomaru wanted an heir to the Western lands... But he was in for a surprise...

EnternalMariposa:gasps: I wrote that! Sorry to leave you with a cliffy. Ill start to work on my next chapter tonight! Promise! Sorry for the wait! 

Sesshomaru:making out with Kagura:

EnternalMariposa:Alright? Gross but cool. 


	3. Flashbacks and the Future

Anime's Girl-Hey what's up its me EternalMariposa. Sorry for not updating! My computer crashed on me and it had to get it fixed. So I'm finally updating! Yay! Oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha if I did. Do you think I would be writing! Oh yeah I want to give a thanks to my multi-reviewers! Also I want to post down my other reviewers on this fic. 

Rabid Nozomi- I'm glad you like this fic so far. These first 5 chapters are the prologue to the story. So this fic should be my longest one yet. At the rate I'm going. Ill be done around December if I'm lucky. I love all your stories as well. So keep writing and keep looking me up for more updates!

Inu-Midoriko- Hey you review on all of my fics! Its nice and thanks! I look forward to hear your review for this chapter. Some people want to get out of their shell of writing rated K+ fics. That's is what im trying to do here in this fic. Hey if you can be mature enough to write lemony chapters then you can write anything you set your mind to!

By the way I just turned 12 on June 29th! So YAY!

Holders –of-the-Shikon-Jewel- I was afraid at first to write a lemony chapter. Most of my friends were surprised. I don't blame you for being scared. It was a challenge to me especially seeing is how most of this fic is going to be in Kagura's Point of View. You really have to put your mind inside the person you write about. But yeah this was a scary part to write. But now I can write about anything! Its awesome!

AnimeBabe- What's up! I probably made you cry seeing is how I haven't updated in a while. But now im posting this chapter! WOO HOO! Don't cry and please be happy with this chapter!

C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only- Thanks for the compliment! It meant a lot and it showed me that people do look forward to my fics! I'm glad! Ever since I joined the site in January. I have gotten my friends to begin signing up for the site! More of my friends have gotten into writing just as much. You are right. It doesn't matter how old you are as long as you can be mature about it!

Mizu Akuma- Hey how are you! I hope you'll keep in touch with this fic just as others have! I have other fics in the works so look for those soon!

EternalAnime-Well Im done talking now! Once again I do not own Inuyasha! Cause once again if I did I wouldn't be writing now would I!

Chapter 3- Flashbacks and the Future

Kagura's Pov

It's been 5 years since the day I met Sesshomaru. Since then we have gotten married. The wedding isn't something I want to remember. Most people say that their wedding is happiest day of their life but not for me its not. It's a dreadfull memory. I want to forget.

_Flashback- As told by Kagura_

_As I was being dressed in my silk wedding gown and while the guests were arriving. I sensed an ominous demonic aura. No not him. Not Naraku! As the viel draped over my face the aura got stronger. As I spun around in my gown someone grabbed my waist. I looked to see if it was Sesshomaru. I nearly screamed. "You aren't going to marry Sesshomaru." Naraku whispered in my ear. "Why?" I asked him with anger building up inside of me. "He is our enemy and you still belong to me! I don't care if Sesshomaru did choose you or not! You will not marry him!" He added fiercely "I don't belong to you anymore! I will marry Sesshomaru because he is the best thing that has happened to me damn it!" I snapped at him. I was realeased from Naraku and ran to where I was supposed to stand to wait. There was no time to look back or to look around for Sesshomaru. The music began and with a blink of an eye I began walking down the stone path aisle. Everything was a white dark red violet color. I looked at the people sitting down on the porcialen chairs. Sango,Kagome,Rin,Jaken,Inuyasha,Ayame,Kouga,Miroku,Inutashio,Kanna,Kohaku and no duh Naraku. Naraku just watched me with a smirk on his face. What was he planning! As made it to Sesshomaru and held his hand. We began saying our vows. "Kagura a demon like my mother. You are the wind that carried me to you. So now I say. With this ring I thee wed. " Sesshomaru told me as his eyes looked into mine while slipping on the ring of marriage. "Sesshomaru no man will ever be like you. You made your mark on me the first night and you continued to love me even though I am a Incarnation. So now with this ring I thee wed" I said to him looking into his golden amber eyes while slipping on the ring of marriage. "With the power vested In me. I now prenounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the minster told us. Sesshomaru just looked at me for a moment and then his lips made their way onto mine. Our lips stayed that way for about a minute and then we each pulled away for the lack of air. As we walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. I felt a large tentacle enter my back. I began to bleed uncontroably and began to fall to the ground. Luckily for me Sesshomaru caught me. "Kagura you disobeyed me!" Naraku snapped at me. "She can make her own choices unless you want to fight for her. She is my mate and my bride." Sesshomaru yelled at Naraku while pulling out Tokijin. That's all I remember because everything went blank after that from the blood loss. When I awoke Sesshomaru was stroking my face. I looked at myself. I was all bandaged up around my waist. I turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru………..." is all I could say. I touched his face. "I love you." I added. With that he covered my lips with his and our tongues were entwined with each other. After about a minute our lips separated from each other due to the lack of air. _

_End of Flashback_

Kagura's Pov

Since that day we have been trying to conceive a child. We haven't had any luck. Untill now……Im now about 8 months pregnant and it isn't a joy ride trust me. A lot is going through my mind. Im scared because of how Sesshomaru will act once the child is born. He is very protective of me right now. But will he still be the same once I deliver? The child will be born in about 2 weeks and it hasn't been easy. Like when I tried to tell Sesshomaru of my pregnancy.

_Flashback-As told by Kagura _

_Everyday was the same. Morning sickness and tiredness. I felt like weight was put on me. It had been going on for 3 months I knew it. I was pregnant. As I woke up Sesshomaru came into the room. "Sesshomaru I have something to tell you." "Kagura not now! We have problems. We have to a child born by the next year if not this kingdom goes to my brother Inuyasha and his wife Kagome Damn it! Why!" He yelled out. "Sesshomaru im pregnant." I said suddenly. Sesshomaru just looked at me expressionless. "Kagura since when!" He asked me "Since 3 months ago when I found out. Im sorry for not telling you sooner." I said nearly scared. All Sesshomaru did was run by the bed side and looked me straight in the eyes. "Kagura I wish you would have told me sooner." He said straight forward. "This child will be the heir to this kingdom." He added and then left the room. _

_End of the Flashback_

Kagura's Pov

Now any day I will be expecting but it's a weird feeling knowing you have something growing inside of you ready for its arrival. Now I have something to look forward to.

Anime's Girl-Hey this is a long chappie! My longest so far! Hope you enjoyed! I can finally do the fonts I want to do!


	4. The new addition

Anime's Girl- Hey what's up im trying as fast my hands can type to update for you guys! I'm glad im getting more reviews as I go on. My goal for this fic is to get 50 reviews or more by the end of it! Help me reach my goal! Im glad people like to read my fics. Hey im starting to work on a Ghost in the Shell fic too. I've been having a dream about Batou and Major being together. So hopefully that fic will be out in the next few days. Anyways on with the disclaimer

Anime's Girl-I do not own Inuyasha. The honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi! Now on with the fic! Once again this is in Kagura's point of view. Please note this will be a small chappie.

Chapter 4- The New Addition

Kagura's Pov

While I sit here in the garden the time is nearing. For the past week we have been preparing and today im having contractions. Tonight will be the night………

_Flashback-As told by Kagura_

_I didn't expect anything but the usual that day. Sesshomaru had been by side the whole time that day. That day when we supposed to be preparing the child's room. Instead he took out to the nearest village. I wasn't ready to make any appearances since the child was going to be due in any day. We walked hand in hand through the whole village. Everyone kept bowing until we reach the village stage where all the news could be heard. We stood upon the stage and Sesshomaru began to speak "My bride of 5 years is carring your future ruler" Seshomaru put his hand on my large abomen and with that everyone cheered and bowed their heads in joy. "Sesshomaru we need to go back." I told him. "Are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru asked me "Yeah im fine I just feel tired" I said to him. I wasn't lying. I had gained at least 10 pounds during this whole thing! "Very well. Time to go back." Sesshomaru told me calmly. We walked back to the castle. "I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru said suddenly. "What is it?" I asked him. He told me to close my eyes and that he would lead me to my surprise. I felt we walk up some stairs and down some hallways. When we finally stopped walking, He told me to open my eyes. When I had opened them. There stood a room for our future child. It was a room with a mohogony crib along with a twin bed so when the child got older. The sheets looked like they were spun from silk just moments ago. There were also 2 bay doors that lead to a balcony. Everything was there a desk for homework since the child was going to be homeschooled. The colors of the walls were a lavendar color with an aqua outline. Everything was in either lavendar or aqua. "What do you think?" He asked me. "Sesshomaru I don't know what to say about all of this." I said to him. He looked down at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips._

_End of Flashback_

Kagura's Pov

Im walking inside. The sun is setting and we need to get the things ready for my delivery. Tonight is the night of the New Moon. The maids are busy preparing everything for me. As I walk to the office where Sesshomaru is usually I feel like gello. I open the wide doors. Sesshomaru looks up at me. "Kagura are you ready for tonight?" He askes me. "Im ready but what about you? You are going to be by my side right?" I asked him "You know I am." He tells me. A priestess by the name of Kaede has come to help me deliver. As Sesshomaru stands up I feel like something just burst inside me. "Sesshomaru my water broke." I say to him. "What do you mean it broke!" He asks me. "Its time Sesshomaru!" I say to him. He picks me up and takes me to a room where Kaede was waiting for me. There is no moon above in the night sky. Sesshomaru is holding my hand. "Ye are going to have to push now Kagura." Kaede urges me. I'm pushing as hard as I can right now. "Come on Kagura! Ye Push!" Kaede tells me again. I give another 2 strong pushes. "Kagura you can do this." Sesshomaru tells me while holding onto my hand. I'm nearly screaming my head off. "I have the head now ye push harder Kagura!" Kaede nearly screams at me. "I'm trying to do the best I can!" I scream out and give another 2 strong pushes. "Ye Kagura now give me one last strong one." Kaede tells me. I quickly nod at her. I push with all the strength I have and I heard a baby cry. Kaede quickly dried the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. "Ye it's a girl" Kaede tells us. Kaede hands us our little girl wrapped in the blanket. I look at her. She has Sesshomaru's elf like ears. Her eyes are shaped like mine but are Sesshomaru's eye color. I feel her hand and in her right palm she has moon just like Sesshomaru's. I cant tell if she will have black hair like mine or have long sliver hair like Sesshomaru's. I hand the baby to Sesshomaru. All I can see is a serious expression on his face. He hands the baby back to me and stands up and walks out of the room. I stand up with some of the energy I have left. "Sesshomaru wait." I say to him. He stops dead in his tracks. I run up to his face. "Sesshomaru what is the matter?" I ask him while touching his face. "Naraku,Inuyasha or anyone else that you know cannot know about this child." He says seriously. "They will come after her. Once this child is 15 we must send her on a journey." He added. "What will be her name?" I asked suddenly "Aiyana………….." He said "Aiyana….. " I say softly as I look at our daughter. (Aiyana means eternal if you didnt know the translation!)

Anime's Girl- Another Chapter done In less than a day! Yippee!


	5. Aiyana's Growing

Anime's Girl- Hey this is my 5th chapter in my little fan fiction of mine! Below are the stories who got the most reviews!

3rd Place………The Crimson Wind of Desire-7

2nd Place……….One emotion One conflict-17

1st Place……….. A New Time for a New Princess!-20 and still going strong!

This fan fiction is in 1st place! YAY! Now on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha cause if I did I would be here right now!

Chapter 5……… Aiyana's Growing

Kagura's P.O.V

Its only been 3 days and Aiyana seems like she is 7 years old. Her hair is waist length. It is jet black like mine but with white highlights from Sesshomaru. She is already talking. Sesshomaru has gone to Totosai to have a sword made from his fang. Even for 3 days old in demon years Aiyana is very intelligent. She was able to learn about the Shikon Jewel in 1 hour. She was able to know where it was created, how and the powers it holds. I know that in a couple years or days Aiyana will have to go on her journey. Time has passed so quickly.

Normal Pov

"Mommy! Mommy! When is dad coming back!" asked a curious Aiyana.

"He wont be back for awhile." Said Kagura looking down at her daughter Aiyana.

"I miss him……….." said Aiyana looking up at her mom.

"I know. he will be gone for quite awhile. Until your sword is done……… He isn't going to take any chances with your sword."

Said Kagura

"Why?" asked Aiyana

"Because your sword will have the combined powers of your father and I." Said Kagura…. "He wont be back until you are about 12. Which will be in about 3 days . Since you are both demon inside and outside you age much faster than regular demons." She added

The Next Day

Aiyana's P.O.V

Today I am 9 years old in human years but im 4 days old in demon years. My mom has been acting strange and late at night I've been hearing her cry. My mom has never mentioned anything from her past. The only time I have ever seen my father was a day after my birth. After that he disappeared to go and get a sword made for me.

I don't know much about my father except that he is the Lord of the Western Lands making my mother the Mistress or Queen of the Western Lands making me the Heir or Princess of the Western Lands………

Its weird though knowing that I will rule someday. My mom has told me about this man named Naraku who is very evil and holds her heart still. Which in my opinion is gross! My mom keeps telling me to be careful because I am demon with extrodinary powers. My friend Rin really likes to stare at my hair. Cause it is jet black with white highlights. Ok Ill tell you the truth Rin is my sister. She was adopted before I was born and my mom never explained anything about it. Even though Rin is my sister she is my best friend! She is very bubbly and often talkative. Rin is almost 12 years old and my mom says she has changed quite a bit. She doesn't have a pony tail at the side of her head anymore and she lets loose most of the time. Oh so my mom told me.

I cant wait to see my father for the first time. My mom says that he should be coming back tomorrow or later on today! Im so excited!

Anime's Girl- Hey its me! Sorry it wasn't detailed! Im getting writers block which is so not good! So sorry about that! Look to my next chapter!


End file.
